


Blossoming.

by huntermisshooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntermisshooper/pseuds/huntermisshooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's alive. John's not. Sammy's a hunter, he went to college and found a girl, now his wife, Jessica Lee Moore. The boys are always hunting. When Dean goes to Hell and back, they find something new - an angel. Dean and Castiel's bond blossomed and now they're together (Of course, Dean doesn't appreciate that the origins of his relationship sound like the weirdest chick-flick ever, do we expect him to though?).<br/>**I recently changed this summary, it was too long and had too much background before**<br/>WARNING FOR IMMEDIATE SMUT SCENE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excitement all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -  
> In case any of you are confused about this, I'm going to tell you which parts I've changed in the story. When I write Mary in, I will explain it in the fic but this is for now.  
> -Mary didn't die / Sam wasn't infected with demon blood because Mary got the cult.  
> -Their dad died on the trip with Jo's dad. This isn't crucial to the fic (nor do I plan to write much of an explanation for this), it just explains why John isn't in it.  
> -Sam was allowed to go to college, he could protect himself if needed and he continued to hunt with Dean throughout.  
> -Dean still goes to Hell, it's up to you weather it's still because Sam dies or if it's something that just happened xD.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far, 53 hits and one 'Kudos', pretty cool, huh?. Well, it is for me, I'm not really a big shot. I'm writing this down as a sort of time line really, to look back and see where I was at on each point in the story.  
> I appreciate any comments, or questions, you want to send my way: constructive criticism, praise, 'omg's; hell even be rude just as long as you tell me what you hate about it.  
> Tell me where you want the story to go, I'd love to hear. Maybe I will take on board your idea's! Haha
> 
> ~ IG: sherlocks_wormstache  
> Tumblr: littlemissfandomer

"Fuck me, Dean. Right now." Castiel demanded in his low and husky voice.

His body hard against the wall, the breath-taking, smooth warmth of Dean's body leaning against him causing him to become erect. He was hard and wanted to own Dean. Cas rested his hands on Dean's waist and Dean wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, stroking his hair, the other at Cas' belt, which had to be removed urgently. Their lips, finding more positions to lock together, becoming wet as their tongues danced. It was early evening; the sky was setting, a maroon colour bleeding through. They had no concern for anything that attempted to interrupt their love, furniture was to be discarded, and phones were off - calls were to be sent to voice mail.

"Oh, I will, baby. Gonna fuck you so good." Dean breathed deeply between a kiss.

He was pecking at Cas' neck and then resumed his place upon his boyfriends irresistibly warm lips. His hand slowly progressing downwards to Castiel's trouser button and gently proceeded to undo it; he had become extremely successful and talented in undoing Cas' buttons one-handed. Then, slowly, Dean placed his fingers on Cas' zip and pulled in a downward direction as they flirtatiously made out, tasting all of each other. There. His legs were bare as his business trousers fell to the floor, there were doing a different kind of business now. Cas felt the pressure against his throbbing erection ease as the material descended to his ankles. Dean raced to his own trousers, wasting no time teasing, throwing his jeans off and kicking them behind them.

He punched his hands to the wall on either side of Castiel, arousing Cas further, Dean was always wild after a hunt. He enjoyed seeing his angel with a weapon, dark and dirty, mischievous and bad, yet just and purposeful. Cas glided his hand down Dean's abdomen rubbing at the hem of his green shirt for a short moment before indulging deeper and sliding up Dean's shirt off of his alluring, muscular and titillating body. Cas began to trace Dean's sides as he teased down to meet his hunters large erection, his lips hovering over the tip before he began to delicately lick the precome, massaging his slit, leaving Dean panting uncontrollably. They were moaning and gasping for air in the heat of the moment without missing a beat.

"Oh, yes, baby." Dean exclaimed.

Cas soon began to fill his mouth with Dean's member realizing he could not resist the temptation placed in front of him. He wanted to make Dean lustful and hungry but more than anything he wanted to ride Dean's dick. He felt Dean's warm, dominating hands run through his hair as he rocked his head back and forth working up and down Dean's dick struggling to fit it all in his mouth; he used his whole hand around the base and worked right into the back of his throat. Dean was muscular and his dick was enormous. This was only a mere warm up for the two and soon shifted into something more significant when Cas left his hand to work as he gracefully stood back up on his feet again tracing Dean's body with kisses as he did so. They hushed _yes'_ s and profanity as they lost themselves to each other. Dean indulged himself into Cas' neck and began to suck against his skin leaving soft purple marks behind.

"You like this, huh? You like what I can do to you, Cas. What only _I_ can do to you."

Castiel absorbed his hunters' voice and grasped out to feel all of him in response. Dean moved his hand to Cas' face and then his chest before throwing him onto the bed that was beside them both. He began pecking at Castiel's soft neck once more before sliding his shirt off and flinging it to the wall of the room. He manoeuvred down: his hands trailing after. Cas could feel Dean's warm breath above the elastic band of his grey boxers as he descended onto him and let out a moan. He allowed his lips to brush over his skin, gently nipping at Cas' lower abdomen. He bit a the band with his teeth and pulled, snapping it before kissing the patch that was already beginning to turn red. He lips were feathers, soft and beautiful. Cas allowed Dean to tease for a moment then he ordered Dean to just take him, he was done with playing. Dean had won him over and he knew what he wanted - he wanted to be on top, he always preferred it, he got to take care of his angel and he got a better view that way.

Dean mouthed at the material and then used his teeth to pull his boxers off, he slid right down his legs tickling the inside of Cas' thigh with his nose and unhooked the pants from his feet at an agonisingly slow speed. Immediately, Dean kicked his own off, needing to return to his duty of caressing Cas' body. He hovered over his angel before shooting his hands to the set of draws beside the bed. As he opened up the top drawer rapidly, his need to be inside his lover grew with his excitement. The pot was in Dean's hand and he whispered sweet nothings into Cas' ear, he twisted the cap off and scooped his two fingers into the clear, but cloudy, gel.

Cas spread his legs wide apart, he was more than ready to just have Dean come inside him now. Dean licked his lips and thrust his two fingers into him broadening his hole, earning an intimate moan in response. He continued this until he felt his climax start to intrude the moment, hearing Cas' breath was enough to turn him on, he couldn't cope listening to him groan any longer without coming.

"You ready for me, baby? Do you want me?" He groaned touching Cas everywhere he could, he knew the answer to what he was asking, Castiel wanted him so bad, he just wanted to hear it.

"Take me Dean, I want you to, I can't wait any longer, not with you being this-" Cas bit his lip and examined Dean over and over. "This attractive, this astounding, Dean Winchester."

He slid his cock between Cas' ass cheeks forcing him to inhale sharply. Cas began to take care of himself as Dean fucked him, stroking his own dick to Dean's rhythm. They expressed their shared enjoyment in gasps and moans that only escalated their need for each others' high point. The adrenaline of the hunt continued to impact only being escalated constantly, making them move faster, more furiously. The sex appeal of heroism was undeniable.

"Oh, yes. Dean, right there!" Cas let a gravelly groan escape, Dean had found his sweet spot and thrust into it a few more times.

He ejaculated into his hand, the thick, salty substance discharged over himself. Dean came right after; moaning long, loud, and hard, still panting fast. Cas felt it inside him and _mm_ 'd, pleasantly satisfied with the erotic feeling. They paused there for a very short moment savouring the ecstasy of the evening's events before shifting positions to lie beside each other.

They had been living in the bunker together for some time now. Cas had decided with the world calm and not in danger of immediate peril that it was time he spoke to Dean about these emotions he was experiencing toward him. Cas had asked Sam first if it would would be wise to tell Dean, he was more than happy to advise and reassure Cas as he always did know how Dean felt - he had been looking up to his brother since he was four and knew the look in Dean's eyes by now. The transparent glassy-eyed look of the hidden truth, his greatest fear of all: to fall in love. Dean listened to him as Cas explained how he was confused with these warm feelings in his chest he was getting when he stood beside Dean or more sickening feelings of his stomach turning and his heart dropping when he saw Dean injured, distressed or upset. This was the day Cas told Dean he loved him, without fully realizing exactly what he was doing at first, of course. Cas continued to talk until he found himself unable to with the interruption of Dean's lips - his eyes shot wide open contemplating what could have caused Dean to do this. All Cas knew then was it felt right that day.

"That was amazing, Dean" Cas complimented, smiling.

"When am I ever not?" Dean retorted and Cas chuckled in response.

They lay in the bed now under the sheets catching their breath, they had been together for almost three years now which was a record for Dean, and Cas too having only really had an actual relationship with Meg.

"We should plan something, you know, for next months 3 year anniversary." Dean suggested, turning his head to look at Cas who was already gazing at Dean.

"I'm impressed that you remembered." Cas replied, jokingly.

"Well, I was just wondering how long we had been together when I realized that it was coming up to three years, coincidence really." Dean explained to Cas, a small giggle surfacing at his own remark.

"Anyway, why were you thinking about that?" Cas inquired, searching for panic that would suggest Dean was planning a grand romantic gesture.

"Not sure, but hey, do you remember that night when we first got together?" Dean laughed at the thought.

"Sam did make it rather memorable." Cas elaborated on the memory.

"I didn't know he could scream like that." Dean continued to laugh with Cas as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Neither did I. Although, he was rather helpful initially." Cas chuckled lightly.

Dean nodded. Cas wanted to say something more to him, he wanted to comment on how the green in his eyes had never looked more beautiful than on that night when tears of joy surfaced, he wanted to say how his heart felt like it could leap from his chest, he wanted to say how he couldn't have felt more alive, but how could he possibly put that into words while looking at Dean.

"I love you." Dean finally said, continuing his gaze into the most magical blue that he had ever laid eyes upon.

"And I, you, Dean." He blushed, grinning brighter than any star in the sky ever could.

"Do you feel like three words aren't enough?" Dean questioned, breaking his gaze for one moment to reaching down for his clothes that he put on at speed before Cas had finished his reply.

"Of course, no words can explain the extent of which I care for you." He watched in curiosity and Dean smiled at the sentence.

Cas was good at speaking Dean's laid-back language by now but sometimes he still structured his sentences similar to how he did when they first met. Dean was now clasping for something that Cas was unable to see underneath the corner post of the bed it seemed.

"Do you think four words would work better?" Dean hinted, seeing if Cas would catch on. He didn't.

"It would depend on what four words you chose, obviously four random words wouldn't mean a great deal. Although, I do believe your voice to be important to me, it would be possible for anything you say to mean a lot to me, Dean." Cas told him, somehow unaware of the big question arising, even after looking for Dean's tells to begin with. Dean fiddled with a velvet box out of Cas' sight.

"Maybe it would be even more important if I were to say something life changing in a happy way." Dean's voice was beaming with excitement and nerves. He began to get out of bed with the red box concealed, he took each step towards Cas with the feeling that his knees were shaking through the entire bunker. Cas finally noticed this behaviour and angled his head in confusion.

"What do you m-" Cas cut himself off with his own thoughts.

He suddenly realised, he had watched movies like this, _was this happening now? Was that was this was? It couldn't be, could it?_ He watched Dean get down onto one knee, he had a cotton, grey shirt on smothered with creases from laying on the floor and trousers that weren't jeans, which made up the majority of Dean's usual trouser wear. Cas sat up on the side of the bed, anticipating the four words he was about to hear from Dean.

"Will you marry me?" Dean opened the box and his face flushed a shade of red, his eyes began to water a little but not a single tear fell.

Cas couldn't speak, the words wouldn't leave his mouth as his breath hitched. He found himself stuck and utterly unable to move from his spot. His eyes flickered from Dean back to the ring and then back to Dean again, repeatedly. He had to say something, right now. _All you have to say for now is 'yes', Castiel._ He thought.

"Yes, Dean, yes!" He cried out.

Dean grinned from ear-to-ear, he knew he would say yes, he knew it, he loved Cas too much to think he could say otherwise. He slipped the ring onto his finger and Cas felt like he couldn't breathe. His eyes misted and a few tears fell.

"Four words better than three?" Dean laughed, referencing their previous conversation.

He looked at the clock. Perfect timing. It was midnight. It was October the twenty-ninth today, exactly four weeks until the twenty-fifth of November when it was going to be officially three years.

"Of course, Dean!" He practically wailed, looking down at the ring. It was a beautiful diamond, set in silver, glinting even in the low light.

"And you like it, right?" Dean questioned with a smaller smile than before, he was still nervous for some reason, his heart was beating fast.

"It's so elegant, the simplicity of a pure sliver and diamond combination is endearing and I will never tire of looking at it, Dean. It's perfect." He sobbed, regaining control of his body from the surprise that took over, he leapt onto Dean who was now kneeling down comfortably. They embraced the hug.

"I wanted to do it on the Impala under the stars or at a stupid amusement park, something cheesy and romantic but it just felt right to do it now." Dean laughed a little and itched the back of his head sheepishly, the box still in his other hand, the contents that were once inside now on Cas' hand.

"This is perfect, Dean, this is just perfect right here." Cas confirmed with a watery smile into Dean's shoulder.

"You're too excited to sleep now, aren't you?" Dean grinned, again, talking into Cas' ear as he held him in his arms.

"Obviously!" Cas exclaimed puling back to look Dean in the face with his smile that could melt his heart.

"How about we watch a movie? And.. cuddle, if you want to?" Dean suggested. He would still get shy, he would still get that warm feeling run through his body, and he would always get butterflies.

"I'd like that." He agreed, nodding once.

They shared a moment of silence before their lips collided, Dean swore he could feel a literal spark go off between them. As they separated, after what felt like an eternity connected, they put their foreheads together gazing almost starstruck at each other and then getting up. As Dean walked over to the television to find a DVD from the stand it was on, Cas allowed Dean's pace to separate them the further he walked, their hands slided down to their fingertips wanted to feel each other for every second that they could.

Cas gracefully sat back on the mattress and rested his back on the head board, just observing Dean as he waited for him to come over. Dean showed a movie cover up as he turned around and Cas nodded taking no notice of what it was.

Soon, Dean was by his side and Cas adjusted himself to lay his head on Dean's lap. He waited for Cas to fall asleep as he played with his hair, then he got himself comfortable and slept with his angel, _his fiancée_ , on his chest.


	2. Settled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal life for the Winchesters... and a hunt to start! Here's Sammy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> 2 comments, 2 kudos, and 82 hits! Woah, that's pretty cool, for my first fanfiction on here!
> 
> As much as it's great having my story be read, I would really love to hear more from you. Tell me if you're enjoying it, what you want to see, anything at all, I would really appreciate it! Thank you!
> 
> This note is too long so I'll let you read the chapter
> 
> Let me know if you want to suggest anything, you can talk through my Tumblr or even better you can comment on here!
> 
> Tumblr : littlemissfandomer

Dean awoke. He turned his head to the side as he rubbed his eyelids, when he opened them again he welcomed the sight of his sleeping angel on his chest. His arms were spread across the bed smilar mannored to a set of wings, one of his arms were draped over Dean. He adored studying this beautiful moment in the mornings when he woke up first, Dean felt as though he was gazing upon the worlds' greatest discovery and he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind which told him he really was observing a miracle.

Cas allowed himself to sleep when he was with Dean. It was possible for an angel to sleep, just very rare as it wasn't necessary. Angels could function without any sleep however, he loved to lie beside Dean knowing that they were connected by it somehow. Castiel was able to place himself in Dean's dreams and partake in events as if they were real, this meant he would be unconscious outside but he was fully aware of his surroundings inside his head. The connection would break when Dean awoke but it wouldn't wake him. He would only watch over his hunter if he was worked up over a hunt, he would lie awake watching him to be sure he was there as a comfort if Dean had a nightmare.

Though, for someone who didn't need sleep, Cas was often particularity sulky after being awoken.

"Sleeping beauty, you awake?" Dean sniggered to no one stroking on his lovers hair, he didn't expect a reply of course.

"Cas, baby, you gotta get up, you have work today." Dean chuckled rubbing at his soon-to-be-husbands' shoulders, Cas mumbled something in in response, his voice too thick with sleep to be audible. The room was dim, the only current light source being a lamp beside the bed.

"Morning, my love." He whispered once the angel had began to fidget.

"Time?" Cas asked as he moved around under the blankets and stared up at Dean expectantly.

"Why don't you look beside you?" Dean nudged with a smile and then pointed to the digital alarm clock.

Cas moaned and didn't bother, he could easily find out the time by connecting to the time-zone in his mind. It was 6:13. _Could Dean not have waited just a little longer to wake me?_ He thought to himself.

It was a surprisingly average morning considering the unforgettable events of the night before. Their day began as it usually would, thoughts of a wedding blossoming in their minds but not surfacing. Their smiles a little wider but as bright as always, they were thankful every morning that they got to wake up beside each other and that was something worth smiling about.

Cas had now eventually forced himself out of bed and so had Dean. They teased, joked and tickled each other - playfully trying to fully wake one another up in the best way possible. They stood at the foot of the bed, Cas was resting his head in his heroes' chest, his hands at his waist, as Dean pawed at his hair - he adored running his fingers through the silky texture.

"I'm going to get in the shower," Cas announced, not wanting to move from Dean's body but knowing he had to or he never would. "Care to join me?"

He pulled away from Dean to look at his face: his brave, masculine jawline and his gentle, caring eyes contradicting each other yet working together beautifully. Dean's eyes were something that Cas could describe with a million adjectives and similes. None of which would ever be enough to form the perfect description of the fascination they sourced. The thousand shades of green they held inside each iris was bewildering; the soft blend captivated him as each tone hugged another, it was smooth like a harps' melody is to human ears.

"Actually, I was gonna ring Sammy. Go on a hunt together, me and him. So, I figure, I'll just get dirty again right after." Dean informed him.

"Sure," Cas agreed, it made sense. Besides, they were getting married, they had a life-time to be together. "Are you gonna tell him? About.." He trailed off, standing away slightly to point at the ring.

"No, no, I want to do it in person, with you."  Dean smiled, moving his hand up Cas' wrist and then entwined their fingers together. "I was thinking, a nice place, some fancy restaurant on the 25th next month, that way it'll be a surprise - they'll think it's just a celebration for three years of us. We can tell him there, right? Jess, too." Dean concluded his plan, waiting on Cas' response.

"You've thought about this." Cas stated, smirking. It wasn't so rare to see these human characteristics on him any more but it still made Dean's heart warm.

Dean blushed but didn't reply, instead he settled for leaning in to kiss Cas on the lips softly. He then began to taste every part of Castiel's mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure which made Dean smile against his mouth before pulling away. Cas let go of the hunter and walked into the bathroom. Dean couldn't help but watch him as he left - staring at his ass as he walked. Dean assumed that Cas liked the idea as he didn't protest. He smiled to himself, feeling rather smug that he had come up with this plan to surprise his brother and the boy's partner.

Sam and Jess had been together since his third semester at Stanford; they met in the college library - Sam was researching lore for Dean, he often used his own school for resources unless they were missing a book. Sam never stopped hunting with his brother while he was there so it didn't take long before Jess decided she had to know what he was up to when the two went off for three days at a time or more. To both of the brothers' surprise, she handled it well: after a 20 minute silence of mentally tying to comprehend what she had been told. Once, she calmed she became intrigued and requested stories of their adventures, she accepted her boyfriends' life style and reassured him that it didn't change a thing, that she loved him unconditionally. She learned to shoot, to treat wounds and the basics about protection and warding. They married soon after their graduation.

He heard the shower click on and the sound of water falling filled into the bedroom from the on-suite bathroom. Dean undressed himself then pulled out today's attire: a white vest and a plain grey tee-shirt followed by his plaid layer - today it was red, although Cas has told him already that he always preferred Dean in the colour blue. He then put his jeans on and started to thread his belt through.

Once he was ready, he picked up his cell phone and dialled Sam's number.

_"Dean? What's up?" _Dean heard Sam's voice on the other end, it was cheerful. Sam didn't expect to hear an injured Dean at the other end of the phone any more, they were able to have regular conversations.__

"Think I found a case yesterday, wanna check it out?" Dean asked Sam, he decided to get the offer out of the way first before they delved into their 'apple pie life' conversations.

_"Know what it is?" _Sam questioned, he'd always go, but he always got the facts first before he agreed.__

"My theory is vengeful spirit, easy salt and burn" Dean had time to explain the case in detail when Sam got here, something they would do as they planned before getting into the impala and leaving.

_"What's the drive?" _Sam asked, Jess had forced him into the habit of asking so that she knew how long he would be gone for.__

"Me at the wheel? This'll be under a day." Dean gloated his dangerously thrilling driving, Sam chuckled in response. "That a yes?" Dean smiled through the phone.

_"When have I said no?" _Sam reminded Dean.__

"That's the spirit, Sammy."

_"I'd hope not." _Sam chuckled again, Dean always laughed at his bad jokes.__

"I don't think a spirit would willingly come here." Dean teased back, of course he knew that the bunker was safe, nothing was getting in there. It was warded against everything known, Cas had done the angel symbols himself so that it would only effect other angels and not him.

_"Might think it's worth it just to piss you off, Dean." _Sam knew that anyone aware wouldn't dare piss off the Winchesters but he joked anyway.__

"They can try it," Dean concluded, shaking off a laugh. "When you getting down here?"

_"I'll let Jess know and get going." _Sam responded.__

"I gotta arrange something with you and the missus." Dean told him, introducing the subject.

_"What would that be?" _Sam prodded at him.__

"25th." Dean stated bluntly, he would talk more later.

_"November?" _Sam checked that he got the hint right.__

"Yep, Cas and I wanna do a family thing for it."

_"That so was not Cas' idea." _Sam laughed.__

"Just get down here." Dean smiled into the phone, acting mad at his brother but Sammy could tell he meant the opposite by it.

Dean heard his brothers laugh as he ended the call. The Winchesters were happy; maybe they didn't have average lives but they had love and family.

When Cas later emerged from the shower, after what seemed like an eternity, Dean indulged himself, caressing his fresh and clean-shaven jawline with his fingertips and brushing his collar bone with his lips tenderly. Castiel loved these intimate moments, they weren't about sex or lust, they were about knowing each others' every inch of flesh, it was about being close, the touch, _the sharing of warmth_.

They passed lazy conversation as Cas put his suit on for work, minus the blazer. They spoke of the wedding, although, they didn't really need to as they had discussed this particular topic plenty of times before as they led with each other in the silk darkness of the night.

Cas worked at a coffee shop, he got to practice a little small social interaction with people other than the Winchesters. Dean made sure to tell him not to be so enthusiastic because people weren't as fascinated at basic daily human tasks as he was. Of course, Cas combated the statement with question after question as to why it wasn't amazing that  _some people are killing monsters and others are buying biscuits, how is that not fascinating?_ andadding a comment on his realisation that _not a single human will ever be able to know personally, or at the very least, Dean, know the story of, everyone that lives, has lived or will live Dean, I have the privilege of knowing what this person is doing and it's something that not everybody can do._  Dean followed with a snide remark that he wasn't going to spend the day convincing _Smitey the philosopher_ as he so kindly put it.

Secretly, Dean loved to hear Cas talk so fondly of humanity, listening to what discoveries he had made and the lessons he had learnt. He never let him know this was how he felt about Cas' passions, concealing it behind witty comebacks, he didn't know that his angel had already caught onto his hunters' own hidden passion. It was rewarding to hear Cas be so appreciative of what was so inferior to him, it was beautiful how tolerable and caring he was.

Although, Castiel always seemed to have praise to offer on anything: bees, boats, pottery, poems, etcetera, etcetera. He was still ever fascinated with Earth, the beauty and the pain of it, he constantly found himself wondering endless possibilities and unanswered questions. He enjoyed to share these with Dean and Dean was happy to listen, time after time. The life they lived made every moment all the more precious.

Dean drove Cas into work, the bunker was too desolate from civilisation to walk the distance. Cas had also initiated a routine of _a goodbye kiss_ after seeing it in a movie and deciding it would be appropriate. Movie nights were something he would always remember; whether they were alone or in the company of Sam and Jess, they were perfect.

When Dean got back to the bunker Sam still hadn't arrived but he knew he would be here shortly. He sighed, the most productive way to pass the time would be to clean what was left from this morning. He cleared the sink which was littered with cutlery, mugs, and apparently the rest of their kitchen equipment, too. Then he walked on through the bunker to one of the rooms, his bedroom with Cas, and began to collect the piles of clothes to hang them up or put over his shoulder to take to the washing machine. He thought to himself how normal this was, how average this task was, and it made him feel comfortable, _at home._

A metallic knock was heard throughout the bunker, Sam signalled his arrival but he would let himself in, they had an extra key cut for Sam and for Cas in case they ever needed it and Dean couldn't get there. It was a strange looking key so they decided to do it themselves rather than ask locally, they could melt silver into bullets since they were children - it couldn't be that different. He walked down the stairs and Dean came to meet him there.

"Hiya, Sammy!" He exclaimed, watching his brother descend down the case of stairs with a smile.

"Dean." He announced with the greatest smile you could imagine.

"Coffee?" Dean offered to start the conversation off.

"I'm okay, thanks, Jess made one before I left." Sam explained, earning a light chuckle from his brother, Dean knew that Jess was everything that Sam had ever dreamed of growing up.

They passed conversation on life in general and anything they could think of. Confiding, sharing, laughing.. planning. Sam was intrigued to know more on the upcoming events, he just _had_ to know what Dean and Cas were thinking of doing that involved him and Jess being there. Dean told him as much as he could without accidentally mentioning the big surprise. Actually thinking of it, he hadn't taken his ring off - he got it the same time as Cas' because it was just easier and quicker that way - and Sam hadn't noticed which amused him.

They took a look at the hunt, decided on the strategy and set off to a motel for the night. Sam called Jess to say that they were setting off a few miles out of town now, updating her as he always did. Dean went simpler, he shot Cas a text before getting his coat and keys to the impala.

_'I won't be home when you get back, I'm leaving with Sammy now, hope you had a good day at work. x'_

He praised himself, knowing the message would make Cas smile when he read it. He hated when they set off and Cas wasn't off his shift yet, it meant he would have to take the bus back and Dean was never comfortable with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> I'm terrible with chapter names so I'm sorry. I chose 'settled' because I just thought that it had more than one meaning for this section as in.. Sam and Jess are happy in their relationship, Dean and Cas are already settled into the patterns of what is to be and also the brothers and their significant other's are settled into what is their life-balancing hunting and normality.
> 
> I would've liked the chapter to be longer because I really like to just keep going when I'm reading or even writing a story but I decided to end here. Not really a cliff hanger but you still don't have any idea how prepared the boys are for this hunt.
> 
> I kind of like how where everyone is at the end of the chapter is quite different from the start, it wasn't intentional but as the chapter progressed I felt I could move it along to where I wanted to go next in the story. 
> 
> Let's hope for many more chapters to go, right? Hope you're all liking it so far and enjoying what I have written here anyway!
> 
> Again, here's my Tumblr so you can talk to me if you'd like!
> 
> Tumblr : littlemissfandomer


	3. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has never liked buses, they remind him of the anxiousness before defeating pestilence. The Winchester brothers discover what they're up against - family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> 8 comments, 12 kudos, 4 bookmarks, and 217 hits! Thank you so much, it's amazing to think that my first published fanfiction has achieved so much support.
> 
> Chapter not finished. UK 18/04/2015.

It was starting to get late, he watched the clock as it ticked towards the end of his shift. Castiel was now used to the coffee machines and rarely made a mistake, he was also used to the customers - the pretty girls, the tired business men, the ungrateful college students- but he could never get used to being away from Dean for the maximum of an hour. Six O'clock. Finally, his shift was over. He sighed as he walked to the staff room and got his apron on, replacing it with his tan trench coat. As he put his hand in his pocket he fished for his phone to check if Sam had arrived, he forgot to ask this morning when they would leave.

Sure enough, the light is flashing blue, it's a text. He opens it and silently acknowledges that it's Dean. He reads the message and hears it in Dean's voice. A smile appears across his face in the blink of an eye, he doesn't even realise he's re-read the text twelve times until his cheeks hurt. Although he was sad not to be returning to Dean tonight, the message made up for it- Dean truly could be a sweetheart sometimes.

Dean would often call him before they slept to say goodnight and ask how Cas' day had been while he was away which Cas always looked forward to. He knew it was a simple salt and burn and that it wouldn't take long but he didn't ask Dean for more details so he would have to find out tonight. He decided not to text back just in case they were in the middle of something important.

The sky hastily grew darker, laced with beautiful flames. The night sky was a picture and the stars were the blemishes that made it perfect. He made his way to the bus stop and waited, he had agreed sometime that 'zapping off' in public was not a good idea, anyone who witnessed it usually went insane or tried to hunt him. He looked around as he proved his patience. No-one was there and he hated buses, it couldn't be bad if there wasn't anybody around to see it.

He welcomed to warm sight of the controls in the main room of the bunker. He brushed off the decision and walked around, noticing the clean state of their home. He smiled once more at the thought of Dean cleaning.

* * *

 

Sam gladly got out of the impala, shutting the door on _the greatest hits of mullet rock._ Dean had sung and rocked out to AC/DC the whole ride, featuring a sing-along of Fleetwood Mac's 'Go Your Own Way' Sam could never understand just what Dean's music taste was anymore. The sky was set a dark navy, not completely black yet but the stars were glowing through and it forced the image of Cas into Dean's mind, although, the thought of the angel never really left his mind.

They took the duffel bags from the impala to the room and began extra research, they would investigate the murder scene tomorrow and salt and burn at night before setting home again.

The vengeful spirit was that of Mai Stone, she was a fifteen year old girl who was killed by her father, as reports say. Later, the man was murdered and his death, days after his daughters', was brought to the attention of the Winchester brothers. They need to burn these bones before she starts to seek out victims, her father may have been her murderer but vengeful spirits loose sight of any single goal other than blood thirst.

Sam settles onto his laptop for the night of research and the eldest Winchester sprawled himself across his double bed. Sam sighed, "Article says she was cremated, Dean." Dean told him this was an easy hunt; going out first thing in the morning to interview a widow who has lost her daughter, is not easy.

"So, we gotta find whatever she's attached to." Dean threw out casually.

"If it's her mom..." Sam warned.

"That sister thing was only because she had her organ, Sammy, don't worry." Dean was being incredibly nonchalant about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> Chapter not finished. UK 18/04/2015.
> 
> Let me know what you want from this chapter!


End file.
